Polyimides find extensive use in electronic applications where they are useful in forming dielectric films on electrical and electronic devices such as capacitors and semiconductors. Typical uses for polyimides include protective coatings for semiconductors, dielectric layers for multilayer integrated circuits, high temperature solder masks, bonding multilayer circuits, final passivating coatings on electronic devices and the like.
It is well known in the polymer art to make thermally stable all-aromatic polyimides by the condensation polymerization of dianhydrides and diamines to form polyamic acid. Such polyimide precursors are disclosed inter alia in U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,634 to Edwards. These polyamic acids are readily dehydrated to the corresponding polyimides by heating at high temperatures, e.g. 300.degree. to 400.degree. C. Solutions of such polyamic acids in aprotic solvents are then coated to form the polyimide.
In many electronic applications, it is advantageous to have such polyimide precursors which are photosensitive and thus can be used to form quite precise coating patterns upon the devices on which they are used. In such applications, a solution of the polyimide precursor is applied to a substrate such as a silicon wafer and dried to form a film on the substrate. The film is then exposed to radiation through a masking template (pattern) and photopolymerized. The unexposed and unpolymerized part of the film is dissolved off with a developer solution to form a relief structure. The resulting relief structure is baked to convert the photopolymerized material into a polyimide structure with a sharp definition and with good mechanical, chemical and electrical properties.